Remember Me (M-Rated Chapters)
by factionofagirl
Summary: These chapters are M-rated versions of the story Remember Me and aren't meant to be read completely separate from the overall story.
1. I am Coming Back (Chapter 14)

_**A/N: Hi readers! As promised, here is an M-rated version of the same chapter from my story Remember Me. It is not meant to be read alone and is just a different version of the same chapter. Enjoy!**_

When I open my eyes, everything comes flooding back: My initiation and how I fell in love, my family, my friends, my fears. I find both Tobias and Caleb starting at me, wide-eyed and hopeful. "I remember everything now." I whisper, unsure of what else to say or do.

Caleb leaves the room and I crash my lips into Tobias', wrapping my arms around him as we are both lost in the moment. We pull away breathless and locked in each other's eyes. I want more, I want so much more but I know this isn't the time or place.

"That's my girl." Tobias laughs as he puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me forward toward the door to home. I spend the walk home feeling happy and relieved of the stress in trying to get my memory back.

We walk into the house and he pins me against the door as we continue what we were doing earlier. I feel the taut muscles of his arms hold me as I run my fingers through his hair. "Tris, we should stop soon. I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for." he breathes.

"No, don't." I tell him. "I don't want to stop. I want you. I've waited long enough." I reply, gasping as he nibbles on my ear. "You gotta stop doing that!" he exclaims. "What?" I ask, taking his face in my hands "Saying things that make me want to kiss you." he answers.

"Then I should keep doing that." I tease. "I want you, Tobias. I love you." "I love you too." he replies while continuing to kiss me. Our kisses grow hungrier and more passionate as we are soon undressing each other.

I take in the sight of his muscular, sculpted body. "Are you sure, Tris?" he asks once more and I nod enthusiastically. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He kisses me again, more insistent this time, his hands squeezing my waist. His breaths, his body, my body, we are so close there is no difference. Then he works his way down to my breasts where he sucks on my hardened nipples and I moan.

I lay on the bed as he gets on top of me and we each other in closely; neither one of us wanting to rush things. I stroke his length as he places a finger than two in my womanhood as I become wet.

"Are you ready, Tris?" he asks quietly and I nod. He works his way inside me slowly and I grit my teeth in pain until I adjust to the feeling. Soon, he is pulsing in and out of me and we both scream out in pleasure. We're both panting afterwards and saying "I love you." as we rest and fall asleep tangled up in each other.

I have my memory and the love of my life back and that is all I need right now. I get dressed to find Tobias in the kitchen already making breakfast. "Good morning." I greet. "Good morning, Tris. Are you hungry?" he asks as my stomach growls.

"I'll take that as a yes." he answers for me and I find myself staring at him. He's shirtless and I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. I sigh louder than I intended to and he laughs. "You're very distracting when you're shirtless." I murmur.

"Only for you, Tris. Only for you." he replies and I laugh as I stab a bite of eggs with my fork. How did I get so lucky to have this; this life with him? I don't know, but I want more of it and I am never letting go.


	2. I'm the Only One (Chapter 16)

_**A/N: Hi readers, here's the M-rated version of the same chapter (Chapter 16 of Remember Me). This fic isn't meant to be read as a standalone, it's just the M chapters from the story. This chapter also has a quote from Allegiant, but I don't own any of the Divergent series or its characters. Enjoy!**_

Tris' POV

When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by white which seems odd. I can't seem to remember how I got here; everything appears kind of fuzzy in my memory. I look to my right and see Tobias slumped over in a chair next to me.

I'm in a gown in a hospital bed with an IV in my arm. The bags connected to the IV pump read "Potassium Chloride, Sodium Chloride, and Normal Salina in big letters. I try to piece together what happened myself while Tobias is sleeping.

He looks exhausted, so I don't dare wake him. I remember going to work at the café and Tobias meeting me there during his lunch break. I hadn't been able to keep breakfast down or even water alone. I gather that I must be very dehydrated from that, but that is all I can figure out.

My head hurts and I feel tired myself so I decide to go back to sleep for now. The sound of people talking rouses me next. I hear Tobias and another voice I don't recognize talking and even arguing at times.

Words like severely dehydrated, seizure, and pregnant catch my attention; the last one catches my attention especially. My eyes begin to flutter open and I see Tobias with red eyes like he's been crying and a doctor in the room.

"Finally decided to rejoin the world, Tris? I'm so glad you're okay, don't ever scare me like that again!" Tobias murmurs as he kisses my cheek. The doctor moves closer to me as well and introduces himself as Dr. Smith.

"You did give us all quite a scare, Tris, but you're okay now. Have you had any severe nausea lately?" the doctor asks and I nod. I know Tobias isn't going to be happy with me, but I push the thought out of my mind as Dr. Smith tells me I am in fact about five weeks pregnant and have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, severe morning sickness that caused me to become very dehydrated and seize.

He also tells me that anti-nausea drugs can help and I will need to readjust my diet too with bland foods and lots of fluids from things like Gatorade to help restore hydration and electrolytes.

I have to stay until the IV fluids finish and the nausea is under control. Dr. Smith then leaves the room and Tobias and I are alone. "Tris." I keep staring away from him, not wanting to confront him yet. "Tris." I finally look at him. "I just don't want to lose you."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're not going to lose me!" I cry. "How do you know, Tris? You scared the hell out of me and didn't say a word about what was going on even when I asked." he replies.

"Because I didn't want to worry you and I can take care of myself." I answer. "Have you ever thought that maybe I can decide that for myself and what I can handle? I had to watch you seize twice, you almost fell and hit your head and would have if I wasn't there. I was terrified because I had no idea what was going on. Please, it's not fair to me." he pleads.

As much as I hate to admit it, he might be right. If our roles were reversed, I would be terrified and angry too. "I understand, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I whisper as a stray tear rolls down my cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb.

"It's okay, Tris. Just no more secrets, alright?" he answers softly, kissing the top of my head. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about the baby, you know." I tell him. "Honestly, I am always going to be a little scared knowing my parents, but I love you and I have wanted to have a family with you for a long time. It's one of the things that helped me get through my time in the Bureau." he says and I think about the notebook we shared; there was a section that detailed our future together including having a family.

"Tris, there's another reason I came to the café today. I came to see you of course, but I also wanted to give you this." he says and I gasp as I watch him get down on one knee, close to the side of my bed.

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, I have loved you for so many years and I realized that I don't ever want to live without you. You are beautiful, strong, and selfless and I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asks as I clasp a hand over my mouth as happy tears flow and I say yes.

He slides the ring onto my finger and I couldn't be happier to be his future ring is a simple gray with 4+6=10 with a black diamond in the center. We are cleared to leave the hospital a few hours later and I am ordered to rest and avoid stress as much as possible for the next few days.

We walk hand-in-hand as the train appears and Tobias scoops me up in his arms as I am running to prepare to jump. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." he murmurs in my ear as I bury my face in his neck and we board the train.

He sits and gently places me in his lap. I kiss his cheek which causes me to want more and I feel his lips on mine as our kisses grow hungrier and more passionate. "Wait until we get home." he whispers then carries me inside and sets me down on the kitchen counter as we resume kissing.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands in front of me. We are close to the same height this way and we begin working down each other's bodies. My fingers find the hem of his shirt and I help pull it off of him; tossing his shirt aside as we continue kissing passionately.

He undoes the buttons of my shirt and tosses it aside as well. I am in my bra then which he quickly gets through too. I stare at his bare chest; mesmerized for a moment before we continue.

He lifts me from the counter and carries me into our bedroom where I lay before him in a provocative pose. "See something you like?" I tease, remembering the words I asked him not long ago. "Very much so." he grins, removing my bra while I work on removing his pants.

I give up as he sucks on each breast, taking his time in doing so. He kisses down my stomach, removing my pants and underwear as I remove his. I take in his length, stroking it and later taking him in my mouth as he moans in pleasure.

We should stop I know, but neither of us want to. He inserts one finger within my womanhood and another before asking if I am ready. I nod and he climbs on top of me as I kiss him, my arms wrapped around him to steady myself.

He positions himself between my legs and starts pushing his way inside me gently first before I urge him to continue. "Harder, faster." I pant, feeling myself close to the edge. "Tobias." I breathe as I whimper slightly.

"Tris? Did I hurt you?" he asks concerned and I shake my head. "I'm so close to the edge. Please don't stop." I plead and he continues until we are both panting and screaming out each other's names in coarse pleasure.

Things went further than I intended and we end up falling asleep later, bare in each other's arms. I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along and how it always will be. We will be complete and grow together forever.


End file.
